


New Attitude

by Butterfly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-26
Updated: 2002-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara hadn't kissed like that before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Attitude

The hard kiss wasn't anything like the Tara that she remembered. Tara had always been soft and gentle. Submissive.

This Tara, who wore leather and kissed like she owned the inside of Willow's mouth, was a pleasant surprise. It reminded her of Oz, but still managed to be different, soft in a way that was impossible to push away.

Her hands. Tara's hands were soft, gliding over her skin like moonbeams and mist. Her mouth always tasted like magic, and this was the closest that Willow would ever be to magic again. When Tara broke out of the kiss, Willow knew that she had to look a million kinds of desperate. She couldn't ever remember needing anything so much.

And Tara knew that now. She stripped off the jacket with a grin, completely sure of Willow's want.

A self-confident Tara was so sexy that it was almost too much. Willow could feel herself tremble, not daring to reach for Tara, in case this was a dream, a horrible, wonderful dream.

Tara's gaze slowly slid down to throughly examine Willow's body.

Wow. This couldn't be a dream. Tara had _never_ looked at her like that before. Willow gathered up her courage and her shirt, and pulled it up over her head. Her shirt, not her courage. Not like anyone could hear her think anyway. And wow, had Tara ever gotten her brain this mixed-up before? Had anyone?

When Tara pulled her into another kiss, Willow gave up on the thinking thing altogether.

  
_the end_   


  



End file.
